


A Jaydick Hellsing AU Fanart

by Nottak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hellsing, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alucard!Jason, Fanart, Gen, Integra!Dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/pseuds/Nottak
Summary: I couldn't resist this amazing idea of yours ;-)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	A Jaydick Hellsing AU Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this amazing idea of yours ;-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bird of Hermes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991205) by [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon)




End file.
